Little Feat Concerts 2000s
2000 1/1/2000 Unknown Chicago, IL 2/9/2000 Palace Theatre Stamford, CT 2/10/2000 The Pickle Barrel Killington, VT 2/11/2000 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 2/12/2000 King Pine Room - Sugarloaf Ski Lodge Sugarloaf, ME 2/26/2000 Bimbos San Francisco, CA 3/4/2000 The Strand Galveston, TX 3/11/2000 Chandler Ostrich Festival Chandler, AZ 3/20/2000 Pasadena Civic Auditorium Pasadena, CA 4/1/2000 Rillito Downs Park Tucson, AZ 4/21/2000 KPFK 90.7 Santa Barbara, CA 4/22/2000 Moore Theatre Seattle, WA 4/27/2000 El Rey Theatre Los Angeles, CA 5/5/2000 Deer Creek Music Center Noblesville, IN 5/6/2000 Riverport Amphitheater St. Louis, MO 5/7/2000 Sandstone Amphitheatre Bonner Springs, KS 5/9/2000 Caravan Of Dreams Fort Worth, TX 5/10/2000 Stubbs Barbeque Austin, TX 5/12/2000 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre Pelham, AL 5/13/2000 Dothan Fairgrounds Dothan, AL 5/16/2000 State Theatre Kalamazoo, MI 5/17/2000 Barrymore Theatre Madison, WI 5/18/2000 Hamel Ballroom Medina, MN 5/19/2000 World Music Theatre Tinley Park, IL 5/20/2000 Polaris Amphitheater Columbus, OH 5/21/2000 Star Lake Amphitheater Pittsburgh, PA 5/23/2000 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 5/24/2000 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 5/25/2000 Norva Theatre Norfolk, VA 5/26/2000 Tag's Big Flats, NY 5/27/2000 Patchogue Performing Arts Patchogue, NY 5/28/2000 Trump Marina Atlantic City, NJ 5/29/2000 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 5/31/2000 Lava Lounge Baltimore, MD 6/2/2000 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA 6/3/2000 AmSouth Amphitheater Antioch, TN 6/4/2000 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston, MI 6/8/2000 Roseland Theatre Portland, OR 6/9/2000 Britt Festival Jacksonville, OR 6/12/2000 Fantasy Studios Berkeley, CA 6/15/2000 Portland Meadows Portland, OR 6/16/2000 Phil & Friends Tour Carrabasset, 8/10/2000 Colonial Theatre Keene, NH 8/11/2000 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis, MA 8/12/2000 South Shore Music Circus Cohasset, MA 8/13/2000 I Center Salem, NH 8/16/2000 The Tralf Buffalo, NY 8/17/2000 McGeary's Pub Albany, NY 8/18/2000 The Strand York, PA 8/19/2000 Planting Fields Oyster Bay, NY 8/20/2000 Croton Point Park Croton On The Hudson, NY 8/22/2000 Toad's Place New Haven, CT 8/26/2000 Summer Nights Festival Edinburgh, Scotland 8/27/2000 Mildenhall AFB Mildenhall, England 8/28/2000 KB Club Malmo, Sweden 8/30/2000 Rockefeller Music Hall Oslo, Norway 8/31/2000 Amager Bio Copenhagen, Denmark 9/1/2000 Muitihus Esbjerg, Denmark 9/2/2000 Train Arhus, Denmark 9/3/2000 Camp Able Sentry Skopje, Macedonia 9/4/2000 Camp Bondsteel Ferizaj/Urosevac, Kosovo 9/5/2000 Camp Monteith Gnjilane, Kosovo 9/7/2000 Combined Club Ballroom Sembach, Germany 9/8/2000 E - Werk Cologne, Germany 9/9/2000 Patrick Henry Military Base Heidelberg, Germany 9/10/2000 Olympia Theatre Dublin, Ireland 9/11/2000 The Forum London, England 9/14/2000 Avalon Theatre Grand Junction, CO 9/15/2000 Blues and Brews Festival Telluride, CO 9/16/2000 Deadwood Jam Deadwood, SD 9/18/2000 Harry O's Park City, UT 9/20/2000 Alice Cooper's Town Phoenix, AZ 9/21/2000 The Sun Theatre Anaheim, CA 9/22/2000 Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino Las Vegas, NV 9/23/2000 Ventura Theatre Ventura, CA 9/24/2000 Viejas Casino Alpine, CA 9/26/2000 Club 97 Bend, OR 9/27/2000 Hilton Hotel Eugene, OR 9/28/2000 Mateel Community Center Redway, CA 9/29/2000 Mateel Community Center Redway, CA 9/30/2000 Fat Fry Aptos, CA 9/30/2000 Maritime Hall San Francisco, CA 10/1/2000 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 10/3/2000 Warner Theatre Washington, DC 10/6/2000 Mobile Bayfest Mobile, AL 10/7/2000 Red River Revel Shreveport, LA 10/8/2000 Seabrook Music Festival Seabrook, TX 10/11/2000 Exit\Inn Nashville, TN 10/12/2000 Dothan Civic Center Arena Dothan, AL 10/13/2000 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 10/14/2000 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater, FL 10/15/2000 Mesa Park Fellsmere, FL 10/18/2000 Ricochet Fort Myers, FL 10/19/2000 Alligator Alley Sunrise, FL 10/20/2000 House Of Blues Orlando, FL 10/21/2000 Spirit Of Suwannee Festival Live Oak, FL 10/22/2000 LaFreniere Park Metairie, LA 10/26/2000 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 10/27/2000 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 10/28/2000 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 10/29/2000 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 11/1/2000 Crocodile Rock Allentown, PA 11/2/2000 Lebanon Opera House Lebanon, NH 11/3/2000 The Palladium Worcester, MA 11/4/2000 Palace Theatre Stamford, CT 11/7/2000 Drink Chicago Chicago, IL 11/8/2000 Newport Music Hall Columbus, OH 11/9/2000 The Magic Bag Ferndale, MI 11/10/2000 Sangamon Auditorium Springfield, IL 11/11/2000 Pageant St. Louis, MO 12/7/2000 Bay Hall Yokohama, Japan 12/8/2000 Ebisu Garden Hall Tokyo, Japan 12/10/2000 Big Cat Osaka, Japan 12/18/2000 In The Studio - FM show 2001 1/17/2001 Rialto Theatre Tucson, AZ 1/19/2001 Sam's Town Casino Las Vegas, NV 1/20/2001 Peppermill Casino Reno, NV 1/21/2001 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA 2/15/2001 Convention Center New Orleans, LA 2/16/2001 Fox Theatre Boulder, CO 2/17/2001 Fillmore Auditorium Denver, CO 3/3/2001 Wiltern Theatre Los Angeles, CA 4/1/2001 , 4/14/2001 East Coast Blues & Roots Fest Byron Bay, Australia 4/15/2001 East Coast Blues & Roots Fest Byron Bay, Australia 4/16/2001 The Metro Sydney, Australia 4/17/2001 Mercury Lounge Melbourne, Australia 4/19/2001 St. James Theatre Auckland, New Zealand 4/21/2001 Catamaran Resort San Diego, CA 4/22/2001 Ventura Theatre Ventura, CA 4/25/2001 House Of Blues Los Angeles, CA 4/26/2001 Galaxy Theatre Santa Ana, CA 4/27/2001 Palookahville Santa Cruz, CA 4/27/2001 KPIG 94.9 FM Watsonville, CA 4/28/2001 Henry J. Kaiser Auditorium Oakland, CA 4/29/2001 Pozo Saloon Pozo, CA 4/30/2001 95.5 KLOS Studios Los Angeles, CA 5/5/2001 Rib Fest Raleigh, NC 5/6/2001 Music Midtown Festival Atlanta, GA 5/18/2001 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Cedar Rapids, IA 5/19/2001 Heart & Soul Festival at Bunckers St. Paul, MN 5/21/2001 Luthers Blues Madison, WI 5/23/2001 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 5/24/2001 Foxwoods Casino Mashantucket, CT 5/25/2001 McCarter Theatre Princeton, NJ 5/26/2001 Stephens Talkhouse Amagansett, NY 5/27/2001 Westbury Music Fair Westbury, NY 5/28/2001 Jam On The River Philadelphia, PA 6/8/2001 Tivoli Gardens Copenhagen, DE 6/9/2001 Train Arhus, Denmark 6/10/2001 Norweigen Wood Featival Oslo, Norway 6/11/2001 Ocean London, England 6/16/2001 Ratstock Fairplay, CO 6/19/2001 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 6/20/2001 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 6/21/2001 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 6/22/2001 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 6/23/2001 Town Point Park Norfolk, VA 6/24/2001 Wolf Trap Vienna, VA 6/26/2001 WDET 101.9FM Studios Detroit, MI 6/26/2001 The Magic Bag Ferndale, MI 6/28/2001 Summerfest Milwaukee, WI 6/29/2001 Rockin' at Riverpoints Louisville, KY 6/30/2001 Eyes To The Sky Festival Lisle, IL 7/1/2001 Taos Solar Festival Taos, NM 7/3/2001 KMTT 103.7 Seattle, WA 7/4/2001 Myrtle Edwards Park Seattle, WA 7/5/2001 Bend Athletic Club Bend, OR 7/6/2001 Waterfront Park Bowl Portland, OR 7/7/2001 High Sierra Music Festival Quincy, CA 7/8/2001 High Sierra Music Festival Quincy, CA 7/10/2001 Stewart Park Roseburg, OR 7/12/2001 Rib America St. Louis, MO 7/14/2001 New Haven Green New Haven, CT 7/15/2001 Ottawa Bluesfest Ottawa, Canada 7/18/2001 Club Blue Note Columbia, MO 7/19/2001 Simon Estes Amphitheatre Des Moines, IA 7/20/2001 KC Blues & Jazz Festival Kansas City, KS 7/21/2001 Blackhawk Farms Raceway South Beloit, IL 7/22/2001 New York State Rhythm & Blues Festival Syracuse, NY 8/7/2001 Higher Ground Winooski, VT 8/8/2001 Colonial Theatre Keene, NH 8/9/2001 South Shore Music Circus Cohasset, MA 8/10/2001 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis, MA 8/11/2001 The Egg Albany, NY 8/14/2001 The Tralf Buffalo, NY 8/15/2001 Ocean Mist Matanuck, RI 8/16/2001 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 8/17/2001 Trump Marina Atlantic City, NJ 8/18/2001 Keystone State Rally Gettysburg, PA 8/19/2001 Poconos Biker Rally Lake Harmony, PA 8/21/2001 Garde Arts Center New London, CT 8/22/2001 Grand Opera House Wilmington, DE 8/23/2001 Maryland State Fair Timonium, MD 8/24/2001 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 8/25/2001 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 8/26/2001 Stephens Talkhouse Amagansett, NY 8/28/2001 Crow Bar State College, PA 8/30/2001 Rib America Indianapolis, IN 8/31/2001 Hookahville Hebron, OH 9/1/2001 Arts, Beats, and Eats Fest Pontiac, MI 9/3/2001 Lake Superior Big Top Bayfield, WI 9/5/2001 Sooner Theatre Norman, OK 9/7/2001 One World Theatre Austin, TX 9/8/2001 Quadrangle Texarcana, TX 9/9/2001 One World Theatre Austin, TX 9/11/2001 Chattanooga Convention and Trade Center Chattanooga, TN 9/12/2001 Alltel Pavilion Raleigh, NC 9/13/2001 Verizon Wireless Charlotte, NC 9/15/2001 Desert Breeze Las Vegas, NV 9/18/2001 Earthlink Live Atlanta, GA 9/19/2001 House Of Blues Orlando, FL 9/20/2001 Neptunes Fort Myers, FL 9/21/2001 Ruth Eckerd Hall Clearwater, FL 9/22/2001 Pompano Beach Amphitheatre Pompano Beach, FL 9/23/2001 Suwannee Music Park Live Oak, FL 9/26/2001 Mill Point Park Hampton, VA 9/27/2001 Visulite Theatre Charlotte, NC 9/28/2001 House Of Blues Myrtle Beach, SC 9/29/2001 Festival In The Park High Point, NC 9/30/2001 Music and Heritage Festival Macon, GA 10/1/2001 The 328 Club Nashville, TN 10/4/2001 Pinnacle Center Hudsonville, MI 10/5/2001 The Canopy Urbana, IL 10/6/2001 House Of Blues Chicago, IL 10/12/2001 Egan Center Anchorage, AK 10/13/2001 Hering Auditorium - Lathrop High School Fairbanks, AK 10/27/2001 The Theatricum Botanicum Topanga, CA 11/1/2001 9:30 Club Washington, DC 11/2/2001 Community Theatre Morristown, NJ 11/3/2001 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 11/5/2001 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 11/12/2001 Private Show Scottsdale, AZ 12/27/2001 Vilar Center For The Arts Avon, CO 12/28/2001 Fox Theatre Boulder, CO 12/29/2001 Rococo Theatre Lincoln, NE 12/31/2001 Roy Wilkins Auditorium St. Paul, MN 2002 2/2/2002 Tipitina's New Orleans, LA 2/3/2002 Convention Center New Orleans, LA 2/7/2002 Street Party for Olympics Salt Lake City, UT 3/14/2002 Casino Morongo Events Center Cabazon, CA 3/15/2002 Catamaran Resort San Diego, CA 3/16/2002 Mystic Theatre Petaluma, CA 3/21/2002 Rain In The Desert Las Vegas, NV 3/22/2002 Alice Cooper's Town Phoenix, AZ 3/23/2002 Canyon Theatre Agoura Hills, CA 4/3/2002 Visulite Theatre Charlotte, NC 4/4/2002 Ziggy's Winston-Salem, NC 4/5/2002 Miller Auditorium Columbia, SC 4/6/2002 Vinnoy Park St. Petersburg, FL 4/7/2002 Carefree Theatre West Palm Beach, FL 4/9/2002 Free Bird Café Jacksonville, FL 4/10/2002 Historic Charleston Music Hall Charleston, SC 4/11/2002 Lincoln Theatre Raleigh, NC 4/12/2002 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 4/13/2002 The Handlebar Greenville, SC 5/22/2002 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 5/24/2002 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 5/25/2002 Stephens Talkhouse Amagansett, NY 5/26/2002 The Westin Resort (Ballroom) Hilton Head, SC 5/27/2002 Jam On The River Philadelphia, PA 5/28/2002 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/29/2002 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/30/2002 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/31/2002 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 6/1/2002 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 6/2/2002 Waterloo Concert Field Stanhope, NJ 6/4/2002 The Tralf Buffalo, NY 6/6/2002 Water Street Music Hall Rochester, NY 6/7/2002 Pieres Fort Wayne, IN 6/8/2002 Veterans Park on Lakefront Milwaukee, WI 6/9/2002 Pageant St. Louis, MO 6/18/2002 Platinum Live Los Angeles, CA 7/4/2002 DTE Energy Music Theatre Clarkston, MI 7/5/2002 Indianapolis Summer Stages Indianapolis, IN 7/6/2002 Virginia Summer Jam 2002 Harrisonburg, VA 7/9/2002 Adado Riverfront Park Lansing, MI 7/10/2002 Weesner Amphitheatre - Minnesota Zoo Apple Valley, MN 7/11/2002 Waterfest Concert Series Osh Kosh, WI 7/12/2002 House Of Blues Chicago, IL 7/13/2002 The Thoroughbred Center Lexington, KY 7/14/2002 Bechtold Park Sycamore Township, OH 7/15/2002 The Music Pier Ocean City, NJ 7/17/2002 Hampton Beach Casino Hampton Beach, NH 7/18/2002 South Shore Music Circus Cohasset, MA 7/19/2002 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis, MA 7/20/2002 Greenfield Community College Greenfield, MA 7/21/2002 Spring House Hotel Block Island, RI 7/24/2002 Grand Opera House Wilmington, DE 7/25/2002 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 7/26/2002 Lebanon Opera House Lebanon, NH 7/27/2002 Planting Fields Oyster Bay, NY 7/28/2002 Trade Winds Sea Bright, NJ 8/6/2002 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center Rapid City, SD 8/7/2002 Park Lane Pavilion Keystone, CO 8/8/2002 Fox Theatre Boulder, CO 8/9/2002 Howelsen Hill Steamboat Springs, CO 8/10/2002 Mangy Moose Teton Hills, WY 8/11/2002 Rockin' The River Three Forks, MT 8/12/2002 The Big Easy Boise, ID 8/13/2002 The Met Spokane, WA 8/15/2002 Montieth River Park Albany, OR 8/16/2002 Roseland Theatre Portland, OR 8/17/2002 Classic Rock Festival Darrington, WA 8/18/2002 Commodore Ballroom Vancouver, Canada 8/20/2002 McDonald Theatre Eugene, OR 8/21/2002 Club 97 Bend, OR 8/22/2002 Mystic Theatre Petaluma, CA 8/23/2002 John Ascuaga's Nugget Sparks, NV 8/24/2002 John Ascuaga's Nugget Sparks, NV 8/27/2002 Rialto Theatre Tucson, AZ 8/29/2002 One World Theatre Austin, TX 8/30/2002 Garden In The Heights Houston, TX 8/31/2002 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA 9/1/2002 Bedford Blues Festival Bedford, TX 9/14/2002 Blues and Brews Festival Telluride, CO 9/19/2002 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 9/20/2002 Maritime Magic Baltimore, MD 9/21/2002 Convention Hall Cape May, NJ 9/22/2002 PCCA Festival at Little Buffalo Newport, PA 9/23/2002 Buskirk Chumley Theatre Bloomington, IN 9/26/2002 Center For The Arts Springfield, IL 9/27/2002 Heartland Nightclub South Bend, IN 9/28/2002 Emens Auditorium - Ball State University Muncie, IN 10/9/2002 Harpers Ferry Allston, MA 10/10/2002 Harpers Ferry Allston, MA 10/11/2002 Ulster Performing Arts Center Kingston, NY 10/12/2002 Patchogue Performing Arts Patchogue, NY 10/14/2002 Lisner Auditorium Washington, DC 10/25/2002 Shaws Crabhouse Chicago, IL 10/26/2002 Duck Room St. Louis, MO 10/27/2002 The Orange Peel Asheville, NC 10/29/2002 The Moon Tallahassee, FL 10/30/2002 Free Bird Café Jacksonville, FL 10/31/2002 Ricochet Fort Myers, FL 11/2/2002 Jannus Landing St. Petersburg, FL 11/3/2002 Delray Beach Entertainment Pavilion Delray Beach, FL 2003 1/10/2003 Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino Las Vegas, NV 2/1/2003 Grand Lido Braco Trelawny Parish, Jamaica 2/2/2003 Grand Lido Braco Trelawny Parish, Jamaica 3/8/2003 Riverfront Park Daytona Beach, FL 4/29/2003 Val Air Ballroom West Des Moines, IA 4/30/2003 The Music Box Omaha, NB 5/1/2003 Uptown Theatre Kansas City, MO 5/2/2003 Daves On Dickson Fayetteville, AR 5/3/2003 Village Park Tulsa, OK 5/5/2003 War Eagle Supper Club Auburn, AL 5/7/2003 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 5/8/2003 Whitaker Center Harrisburg, PA 5/9/2003 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 5/10/2003 Wedding at a Mansion Baltimore, MD 5/11/2003 Avalon Theatre Easton, MD 5/13/2003 Recher Theatre Baltimore, MD 5/14/2003 Tuxedo Junction Danbury, CT 5/15/2003 Lupos Providence, RI 5/16/2003 Northern Lights Clifton Park, NY 5/17/2003 Colonial Theatre Keene, NH 5/29/2003 Club 77 Hamilton, Canada 5/30/2003 Club Rain Rochester, NY 5/31/2003 Croton Point Park Croton On The Hudson, NY 6/1/2003 Spring Festival Pensacola, FL 6/4/2003 The Handlebar Greenville, SC 6/5/2003 Weinberg Center For The Arts Frederick, MD 6/6/2003 Town Point Park Norfolk, VA 6/7/2003 Appel Farm Arts and Music Festival Elmer, NJ 6/8/2003 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 6/9/2003 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 6/10/2003 Three Rivers Arts Festival Pittsburgh, PA 6/12/2003 Jillian's Covington, KY 6/13/2003 House Of Blues Chicago, IL 6/14/2003 Bayfest Green Bay, WI 6/15/2003 Weesner Amphitheatre - Minnesota Zoo Apple Valley, MN 6/16/2003 Burton Cummings Center Winnipeg - Manitoba, Canada 6/18/2003 MacEwan Hall - University of Calgary Calgary, Alberta 6/19/2003 Winspear Centre Edmonton, Alberta 6/21/2003 Commodore Ballroom Vancouver, Canada 6/22/2003 Royal Theatre Victoria - BC, BC 6/24/2003 Experience Music Project - Sky Church Seattle, WA 6/25/2003 Roseland Theatre Portland, OR 6/26/2003 Rogue Theatre Grants Pass, OR 6/27/2003 Mystic Theatre Petaluma, CA 6/28/2003 Catalyst Santa Cruz, CA 6/29/2003 Hyatt Incline Village Lake Tahoe Incline Village, NV 7/1/2003 Avalon Ballroom San Francisco, CA 7/3/2003 House Of Blues at Mandalay Bay Casino Las Vegas, NV 7/4/2003 Canyon Theatre Agoura Hills, CA 7/5/2003 Georgia Frontiere Performing Arts Pavilion Sedona, AZ 7/26/2003 Hawgfest Winter Park, CO 8/22/2003 Pageant St. Louis, MO 8/23/2003 Downtown Palatine Street Fest Palatine, IL 8/24/2003 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 8/27/2003 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis, MA 8/28/2003 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 8/30/2003 Performing Arts Center Westhampton, NY 8/31/2003 Rhythm & Roots Festival Charlton Park, RI 9/12/2003 KGSR Austin, TX 9/12/2003 One World Theatre Austin, TX 9/13/2003 Gruene Hall New Braunfels, TX 9/14/2003 Wichita Theatre Wichita Falls, TX 9/16/2003 Dan Talbott Amphitheatre Bardstown, KY 9/17/2003 The Library Oxford, MS 9/18/2003 Saenger Theatre Mobile, AL 9/19/2003 Private Show Little Rock, AR 9/20/2003 Wildwood Park for the Performing Arts Little Rock, AR 9/24/2003 Eureka Theatre Eureka, CA 9/25/2003 Villa Montalvo Saratoga, CA 9/26/2003 Laxson Auditorium Chico, CA 9/27/2003 Cerritos Center Los Angeles, CA 9/28/2003 Pozo Saloon Pozo, CA 10/1/2003 ShowcaseTheatre El Cajon, CA 10/2/2003 Marquee Theatre Tempe, AZ 10/3/2003 Cedar Creek Studios Placitas, NM 10/3/2003 James A. Little Theatre Santa Fe, NM 10/4/2003 Ft. Lewis Community College Concert Hall Durango, CO 10/5/2003 The Zepher Club Salt Lake City, UT 10/8/2003 Rockline Radio Show Los Angeles, CA 10/15/2003 Ricochet Fort Myers, FL 10/16/2003 Carefree Theatre West Palm Beach, FL 10/17/2003 Jannus Landing St. Petersburg, FL 10/18/2003 House Of Blues Orlando, FL 10/19/2003 Free Bird Café Jacksonville, FL 10/21/2003 Z93 FM Atlanta, GA 10/21/2003 The Masquerade Atlanta, GA 10/22/2003 XM Performance Theatre Washington, DC 10/23/2003 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/24/2003 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/25/2003 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/26/2003 Dick & Linda's Wedding Silver Spring, MD 10/27/2003 Birchmere Alexandria, VA 10/28/2003 Birchmere Alexandria, VA 10/29/2003 Iron Horse Northampton, MA 10/30/2003 Community Arts Center Williamsport, PA 11/1/2003 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 11/2/2003 Borders Rosemont, PA 11/4/2003 Grand Opera House Wilmington, DE 11/5/2003 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 11/6/2003 Tarrytown Music Hall Tarrytown, NY 11/7/2003 Capital Arts Center Concord, NH 11/8/2003 Claremont Opera House Claremont, NH 11/9/2003 The Music Hall Portsmouth, NH 11/11/2003 Camden Opera House Camden, ME 11/12/2003 Studio 54 NYC, NY 11/13/2003 Westbury Music Fair Westbury, NY 11/14/2003 Community Theatre Morristown, NJ 11/15/2003 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 11/16/2003 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 11/19/2003 Kilohana Plantation Lihue, HI 11/21/2003 Kakaako Waterfront Park Honolulu, HI 11/22/2003 Kona Brewing Co. Kailua Kona, HI 11/23/2003 Maui Arts & Cultural Center Kahului, HI 12/10/2003 Harrahs Las Vegas, NV 12/11/2003 Harrahs Las Vegas, NV 2004 1/30/2004 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/31/2004 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/31/2004 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/31/2004 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/31/2004 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/21/2004 Mardi Gras Galveston Galveston, TX 4/15/2004 KMTT 103.7 Seattle, WA 4/15/2004 Triple Door Seattle, WA 4/16/2004 Triple Door Seattle, WA 4/17/2004 Columbia Theatre for the Performing Arts Longview, WA 4/18/2004 The Big Easy Spokane, WA 4/19/2004 Wilma Theatre Missoula, MT 4/20/2004 Colonial Theatre Idaho Falls, ID 4/21/2004 Suede Park City, UT 4/23/2004 The Joint - Hard Rock Café Las Vegas, NV 4/24/2004 McDowell Mountain Music Festival Scottsdale, AZ 4/27/2004 Granada Theatre Dallas, TX 4/28/2004 KGSR Austin, TX 4/28/2004 One World Theatre Austin, TX 4/29/2004 Floore's Country Store Helotes, TX 4/30/2004 Schroeder Hall Schroeder, TX 5/1/2004 Southport Hall New Orleans, LA 5/2/2004 River Stages Nashville, TN 5/4/2004 Kelly's Nags Head, NC 5/5/2004 Avalon Theatre Easton, MD 5/6/2004 Jefferson Center Roanoke, VA 5/7/2004 Haymaker Music Festival Spotsylvania, VA 5/8/2004 Whitaker Center Harrisburg, PA 5/9/2004 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 5/10/2004 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 5/30/2004 Riverfest Little Rock, AR 6/12/2004 Tag's Big Flats, NY 6/13/2004 Charlotte Beach Rochester, NY 6/15/2004 Mann Music Center Philadelphia, PA 6/17/2004 Jillian's Covington, KY 6/18/2004 Riverbend Festival Chattanooga, TN 6/19/2004 Pensacola Civic Center Pensacola, FL 6/22/2004 Club 77 Hamilton, Canada 6/24/2004 Hampton Beach Casino Hampton Beach, NH 6/25/2004 Toad's Place New Haven, CT 6/26/2004 Ulster Performing Arts Center Kingston, NY 6/27/2004 Town Point Park Norfolk, VA 6/29/2004 Arena Del Mare Salerno, Italy 6/30/2004 Brescia Festival Brescia, Italy 7/2/2004 Wrightegaarden Langesund, Norway 7/3/2004 Lakeside Blues Festival Jarvenpaa, Finland 7/5/2004 KB Club Malmo, Sweden 7/6/2004 Amager Bio Copenhagen, Denmark 7/7/2004 Train Arhus, Denmark 7/8/2004 Fabrik Hamburg, Germany 7/10/2004 Bospop Weert, Netherlands 7/11/2004 City Live Arena Newport, Wales 7/12/2004 Wolverhampton Civic Hall Wolverhampton, England 7/13/2004 The Astoria London, England 7/15/2004 Moondance Jam Walker, MN 7/16/2004 Simon Estes Amphitheatre Des Moines, IA 7/17/2004 Yankton Trails Park Sioux Falls, SD 7/19/2004 Potawatomi Casino Milwaukee, WI 7/20/2004 Cubby Bear North Lincolnshire, IL 7/21/2004 Whitney Hall Louisville, KY 7/23/2004 PromoWest Pavilion Columbus, OH 7/24/2004 Snowshoe Mountain Resort Snowshoe, WV 7/25/2004 Private Show Brinklow, MD 7/26/2004 Private Show Boston, MA 7/27/2004 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 7/29/2004 Maderia Field New Bedford, MA 7/30/2004 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 7/31/2004 Planting Fields Oyster Bay, NY 8/1/2004 Olympic Center Lake Placid, NY 8/2/2004 The Music Pier Ocean City, NJ 8/5/2004 The Kent Stage Kent, OH 8/6/2004 Town & Country Fair Washington, MO 8/7/2004 Beaumont Club Kansas City, MO 8/17/2004 Illinois State Fair Springfield, IL 8/19/2004 Power Plant Live Baltimore, MD 8/20/2004 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 8/21/2004 Hartwood Acres Amphitheatre Pittsburgh, PA 8/22/2004 Celebrate Erie Erie, PA 8/23/2004 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 8/24/2004 The Intersection Grand Rapids, MI 8/26/2004 NorShor Theatre Duluth, MN 8/27/2004 Surf Ballroom Clear Lake, IA 8/28/2004 Minnesota State Fair St. Paul, MN 8/29/2004 Minnesota State Fair St. Paul, MN 8/31/2004 Ranch Bowl Omaha, NE 9/2/2004 Mangy Moose Teton Hills, WY 9/3/2004 Fortune Valley Casino Central City, CO 9/4/2004 Headwall Ski Hill Steamboat Springs, CO 9/5/2004 Gold Rush Palladium Cripple Creek, CO 9/6/2004 Civic Center Park Denver, CO 9/18/2004 Private Show Chicago, IL 9/19/2004 Chicago Half Marathon Chicago, IL 9/27/2004 Private Show Thousand Oaks, CA 9/29/2004 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 9/30/2004 Nissan Pavilion Bristow, VA 10/1/2004 Rockin' at the River Danville, VA 10/2/2004 Stone Mountain Park Stone Mountain, GA 10/3/2004 Montgomery Amphitheatre Montgomery, AL 11/5/2004 Boothbay Opera House Boothbay, ME 11/6/2004 Criterion Theatre Bar Harbor, ME 11/8/2004 Phoenix Concert Theatre Toronto, Canada 11/9/2004 Capital Music Hall Ottawa, Canada 11/10/2004 Downtown Farmington, NY 11/12/2004 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 11/13/2004 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 11/14/2004 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 11/16/2004 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 11/17/2004 Avalon Theatre Easton, MD 11/18/2004 Birchmere Alexandria, VA 11/19/2004 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 11/20/2004 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 12/18/2004 Civic Center Asheville, NC 2005 1/28/2005 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2005 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2005 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2005 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2005 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/11/2005 Circus Maximus Showroom - Caesars Tahoe Lake Tahoe, NV 2/12/2005 Jackson Theatre Santa Rosa, CA 2/13/2005 Blue Lake Casino Blue Lake, CA 2/15/2005 The Independent San Francisco, CA 2/16/2005 Ventura Theatre Ventura, CA 2/17/2005 The Vault 350 Long Beach, CA 2/18/2005 Malibu Inn Malibu, CA 2/19/2005 Malibu Inn Malibu, CA 3/2/2005 Pipeline Café Honolulu, HI 3/4/2005 Arts & Cultural Center Maui, HI 3/5/2005 Sangha Hall Hilo, HI 3/6/2005 Memorial Theatre Kauai, HI 3/9/2005 Mount Baker Theatre Bellingham, WA 3/10/2005 Triple Door Seattle, WA 3/11/2005 Triple Door Seattle, WA 3/12/2005 Roseland Theatre Portland, OR 3/15/2005 Port O Call Salt Lake City, UT 3/16/2005 Vail Village - Golden Peak Vail, CO 3/17/2005 Ski Area Telluride, CO 3/18/2005 Boulder Theatre Boulder, CO 3/20/2005 Vinnoy Park St. Petersburg, FL 4/10/2005 Killington Ski Resort - Bear Mountain Killington, VT 4/11/2005 Birchmere Alexandria, VA 4/13/2005 Scottish Rite Auditorium Collingswood, NJ 4/14/2005 Colonial Theatre Keene, NH 4/15/2005 Beacon Theatre NYC, NY 4/16/2005 Beacon Theatre NYC, NY 4/17/2005 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 4/19/2005 Magic City Music Hall Johnson City, NY 4/20/2005 Weinberg Center For The Arts Frederick, MD 4/21/2005 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 4/22/2005 Borgata Casino Atlantic City, NJ 4/23/2005 Neighborhood Theatre Charlotte, NC 4/25/2005 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 4/27/2005 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 4/28/2005 Cubby Bear North Lincolnshire, IL 4/29/2005 The Blue Note Columbia, MO 4/30/2005 Beale St. Festival Memphis, TN 5/1/2005 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA 5/4/2005 Carefree Theatre West Palm Beach, FL 5/5/2005 Free Bird Café Fort Myers, FL 5/6/2005 Free Bird Café Jacksonville, FL 5/7/2005 Market Street Festival Columbus, MS 5/28/2005 Strawberry Music Festival - Camp Mather Yosemite, CA 6/17/2005 Zoo Amphitheater Oklahoma City, OK 6/18/2005 Upper Mississippi Shakedown Santiago, MN 6/19/2005 Clinton Lake State Park Lawrence, KS 6/22/2005 Val Air Ballroom West Des Moines, IA 6/23/2005 Ameristar Casino St. Charles, MO 6/24/2005 Phoenix Hill Tavern Louisville, KY 6/25/2005 The Intersection Grand Rapids, MI 6/26/2005 The Docks Toronto, Canada 6/28/2005 Le Medley Montreal, Canada 6/29/2005 Capital Music Hall Ottawa, Canada 6/30/2005 Buffalo Place Buffalo, NY 7/1/2005 Nelson Ledges Quarry Park Garrettsville, OH 7/2/2005 National Cherry Festival Traverse City, MI 7/4/2005 Summerfest Milwaukee, WI 7/16/2005 Banff Springs Hotel Banff, Alberta, Canada 7/18/2005 The Music Pier Ocean City, NJ 7/20/2005 Rams Head Live Baltimore, MD 7/21/2005 Alive at Five in Riverfront Park Albany, NY 7/22/2005 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 7/23/2005 Planting Fields Oyster Bay, NY 7/24/2005 Loudoun Summe Music Festival Ashburn, VA 7/26/2005 Hot Tin Roof Edgartown, MA 7/28/2005 High Falls Festival Party in the Park Rochester, NY 7/28/2005 Red Hook Brewery Portsmouth, NH 7/29/2005 House Of Blues Cleveland, OH 7/30/2005 Lincoln Land Community College Springfield, IL 8/13/2005 Charlottesville Pavilion Charlottesville, VA 8/14/2005 Sunny Slopes Farm Cherokee County, SC 8/15/2005 Rhythm & Brews Chattanooga, TN 8/17/2005 Wildwood Springs Lodge Steelville, MO 8/18/2005 Cubby Bear Chicago, IL 8/19/2005 Harrah's Stir Concert Cove Council Bluffs, IA 8/19/2005 Minnesota Harvest Jordan, MN 8/20/2005 River Roots Festival Davenport, IA 8/31/2005 Chicken Box Nantucket, MA 9/1/2005 Summer Music Series Lowell, MA 9/2/2005 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Virginia Beach, VA 9/2/2005 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Virginia Beach, VA 9/3/2005 Frontier Ranch Music Center Pataskala, OH 9/4/2005 Rhythm & Roots Festival Charlton Park, RI 9/7/2005 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 9/8/2005 The Downtown Farmingdale, NY 9/9/2005 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 9/10/2005 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 9/11/2005 Veteran's Park Norwalk, CT 9/13/2005 Avalon Theatre Easton, MD 9/15/2005 Harvest Jazz & Blues Festival Fredericton - New Brunswick, Canada 9/16/2005 State Theatre Portland, ME 9/17/2005 Paramount Theatre Rutland, VT 9/18/2005 Lebanon Opera House Lebanon, NH 10/1/2005 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 10/2/2005 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 10/21/2005 Wyckoff Family YMCA Wyckoff, NJ 10/22/2005 Paramount Center For The Arts Peekskill, NY 10/23/2005 Berkshire Music Hall Pittsfield, MA 10/25/2005 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/26/2005 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/27/2005 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 10/28/2005 Jefferson Center Roanoke, VA 11/11/2005 Delray Beach Downtown Delray Beach, FL 11/12/2005 Vinnoy Park St. Petersburg, FL 11/13/2005 Hard Rock Live Orlando, FL 11/15/2005 The Melting Point Athens, GA 11/16/2005 Saenger Theatre Mobile, AL 11/17/2005 Austin Music Hall Austin, TX 11/18/2005 Granada Theatre Dallas, TX 11/19/2005 Kreuz Market Lockhart, TX 11/20/2005 Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 2006 1/28/2006 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2006 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/1/2006 Margaritaville Negril, Jamaica 2/3/2006 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/4/2006 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/14/2006 Sunset Center Carmel, CA 2/15/2006 Blue Lake Casino Blue Lake, CA 2/16/2006 Triple Door Seattle, WA 2/17/2006 Roseland Theatre Portland, OR 2/18/2006 Rogue Theatre Grants Pass, OR 2/19/2006 Tahoe Biltmore Lodge & Casino Crystal Bay, NV 2/21/2006 The Depot Salt Lake City, UT 2/23/2006 Belly Up Tavern Aspen, CO 2/24/2006 Boulder Theatre Boulder, CO 2/25/2006 Ft. Lewis Community College Concert Hall Durango, CO 2/26/2006 Ft. Lewis Community College Concert Hall Durango, CO 2/27/2006 Belly Up Tavern Aspen, CO 2/28/2006 Wilma Theatre Missoula, MT 3/5/2006 Harley Davidson Of Orlando Orlando, FL 3/15/2006 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 3/16/2006 Dennis Flyer Memorial Theatre Blackwood, NJ 3/17/2006 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 3/18/2006 Seven Springs Resort Seven Springs, PA 3/19/2006 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 3/20/2006 Sweet Caroline's Winchester, VA 3/22/2006 Mexicali Blues Café Teaneck, NJ 3/23/2006 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 3/24/2006 York Expo Center York, PA 3/25/2006 Westhampton Performing Arts Center Westhampton, NY 3/26/2006 The Pickle Barrel Killington, VT 4/5/2006 Gaylord Resort & Hotel Kissimmee, FL 4/6/2006 Harriet Himmel Gilman Theatre West Palm Beach, FL 4/7/2006 State Theatre St. Petersburg, FL 4/8/2006 Free Bird Café Jacksonville, FL 4/9/2006 The Melting Point Athens, GA 4/11/2006 Kelly's Nags Head, NC 4/12/2006 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 4/13/2006 Market Square Knoxville, TN 4/14/2006 Neighborhood Theatre Charlotte, NC 4/15/2006 Ziggy's Winston-Salem, NC 4/17/2006 Paramount Theatre Charlottesville, VA 4/19/2006 State Theatre Falls Church, VA 4/20/2006 The Theater at Madison Square Garden NYC, NY 4/21/2006 Zeiterion Theatre New Bedford, MA 4/22/2006 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 5/4/2006 Convention Center Austin, TX 5/5/2006 New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival New Orleans, LA 5/6/2006 Margaritaville Café New Orleans, LA 6/2/2006 Casino Ballroom Hampton Beach, NH 6/3/2006 Hobart and William Smith Colleges Geneva, NY 6/4/2006 Sussex County Fairgrounds Augusta, NJ 6/6/2006 Art Park Lewiston, NY 6/7/2006 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 6/8/2006 Carolina Theater Durham, NC 6/9/2006 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 6/10/2006 International Jazz Festival Rochester, NY 6/11/2006 Loudoun Summe Music Festival Ashburn, VA 7/2/2006 Athletic Club of Bend Bend, OR 7/3/2006 Waterfront Blues Festival Portland, OR 7/4/2006 Stewart Park Roseburg, OR 7/5/2006 Woodland Park Zoo Seattle, WA 7/7/2006 Botanic Gardens Amphitheatre Denver, CO 7/8/2006 Mishawaka Amphitheatre Bellvue, CO 7/11/2006 Calumet Theatre Calumet, MI 7/12/2006 Club Majestic Madison, WI 7/13/2006 Windsor International Bluesfest Windsor - Ontario, Canada 7/14/2006 London International Blues Festival London - Ontario, Canada 7/15/2006 House Of Blues Chicago, IL 7/16/2006 Festival In Sycamore Sycamore Township, OH 7/19/2006 Battery Park NYC, NY 7/20/2006 Rams Head Live Baltimore, MD 7/21/2006 House Of Blues Cleveland, OH 7/22/2006 Canaan Valley Resort State Park Davis, WV 7/23/2006 New York State Rhythm & Blues Festival Syracuse, NY 8/18/2006 Sturgis South Motorcycle Rally Sturgis, MS 8/19/2006 Woodstock Concert Series Woodstock, GA 8/21/2006 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 8/22/2006 Potawatomi Casino Milwaukee, WI 8/23/2006 Weesner Amphitheatre - Minnesota Zoo Apple Valley, MN 8/25/2006 Pageant St. Louis, MO 8/26/2006 Sweet Corn Festival Urbana, IL 8/29/2006 Chicken Box Nantucket, MA 8/30/2006 Chicken Box Nantucket, MA 9/1/2006 North Fork Theatre Westbury, NY 9/3/2006 Deutsche Bank Champion Awards Norton, MA 9/4/2006 Higher Ground Burlington, VT 9/5/2006 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 9/7/2006 Phoenix Concert Theatre Toronto, Canada 9/8/2006 The Pepper Jack Café Hamilton, Canada 9/9/2006 Cleveland Convention Center Cleveland, OH 9/11/2006 The Intersection Grand Rapids, MI 9/13/2006 Oneida Casino Green Bay, WI 9/14/2006 Cubby Bear Lincolnshire, IL 9/15/2006 Basin Park Hotel - Grand Ballroom Eureka Springs, AR 9/16/2006 The Auditorium Eureka Springs, AR 9/19/2006 The Orpheum Theater Flagstaff, AZ 9/20/2006 AC's Lounge - Soboba Casino San Jacinto, CA 9/21/2006 The Grove of Anaheim Anaheim, CA 9/22/2006 Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 9/23/2006 Festival Del Mar Del Mar, CA 9/24/2006 The Independent San Francisco, CA 9/26/2006 Music On The Bay Coos Bay, OR 9/27/2006 McNears Mystic Theatre Petaluma, 10/7/2006 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 10/8/2006 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 11/13/2006 McCarter Theatre Princeton, NJ 11/15/2006 Whitaker Center Harrisburg, PA 11/16/2006 House Of Blues Atlantic City, NJ 11/17/2006 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 11/18/2006 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 11/19/2006 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 2007 1/6/2007 Paradise Rock Club Boston, MA 1/27/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/28/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/29/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/31/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/2/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/3/2007 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/24/2007 Old Federal Reserve Building San Francisco, CA 3/3/2007 The Ritz-Carlton Washington, DC 3/16/2007 B.B. King's Blues Club NYC, NY 3/17/2007 Performing Arts Center Westhampton, NY 3/18/2007 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 3/20/2007 Mexicali Blues Café Teaneck, NJ 3/21/2007 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 3/22/2007 Magic City Music Hall Johnson City, NY 3/23/2007 Herb Brooks Arena Lake Placid, NY 3/24/2007 Bearsville Theater Woodstock, NY 3/25/2007 Colonial Theatre Phoenixville, PA 3/28/2007 Tobakken Esbjerg, Denmark 3/29/2007 Amager Bio Copenhagen, Denmark 3/31/2007 Bluesfest Lillehammer, Norway 4/2/2007 Train Arhus, Denmark 4/4/2007 Paradiso Amsterdam, The Netherlands 4/21/2007 Jannus Landing St. Petersburg, FL 4/23/2007 The Theater West Palm Beach, FL 4/24/2007 House Of Blues Orlando, FL 4/25/2007 Freebird Live Jacksonville, FL 4/26/2007 Howlin' Wolfs New Orleans, LA 4/27/2007 Cypress Bayou Casino Charenton, LA 4/28/2007 Cypress Bayou Casino Charenton, LA 4/29/2007 Maple Leaf Bar New Orleans, LA 5/12/2007 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 5/27/2007 Aptos Village Park Aptos, CA 6/3/2007 Private Show Basalt, CO 6/6/2007 House Of Blues Cleveland, OH 6/7/2007 Lifestyle Communities Pavilion Columbus, OH 6/8/2007 Harrahs Casino Metropolis, IL 6/9/2007 Pageant St. Louis, MO 6/10/2007 Clinton Lake State Park Lawrence, KS 6/11/2007 Riverfront Amphitheater Little Rock, AR 6/20/2007 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 6/21/2007 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 6/22/2007 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 6/23/2007 Neighborhood Theater Charlotte, NC 6/24/2007 Town Point Park Norfolk, VA 6/25/2007 Wolf Trap Vienna, VA 6/27/2007 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 6/28/2007 Newport Sunset Music Festival Newport, RI 6/29/2007 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hayannis, MA 7/19/2007 Waterfest Concert Series Osh Kosh, WI 7/20/2007 Simon Estes Amphitheatre Des Moines, IA 7/21/2007 10,000 Lakes Festival Detroit Lakes, MN 7/23/2007 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 7/24/2007 New Lafayette Club Bloomington, IL 7/25/2007 The Blue Note Columbia, MO 7/27/2007 Northern Lights Theater Milwaukee, WI 7/28/2007 Taste of Lincoln Avenue Chicago, IL 7/30/2007 Oriental Theater Denver, CO 7/31/2007 The KTAOS Solar Center Taos, NM 8/1/2007 Belly Up Tavern Aspen, CO 8/3/2007 Thunder Mountain Amphitheater Loveland, CO 8/4/2007 Music On Main Street Frisco, CO 8/5/2007 Gold Rush Palladium Cripple Creek, CO 8/7/2007 The Orpheum Theater Flagstaff, AZ 8/8/2007 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA 8/9/2007 The Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 8/11/2007 Mother Lode Fairgrounds Sonora, CA 8/12/2007 Truckee Regional Park Truckee, CA 8/19/2007 The Theatricum Botanicum Topanga, CA 8/31/2007 Sunset Station San Antonio, TX 9/13/2007 Chelsea's Eureka Springs, AR 9/14/2007 The Gem Eureka Springs, AR 9/14/2007 Basin Park Hotel - Grand Ballroom Eureka Springs, AR 9/14/2007 The Auditorium Eureka Springs, AR 9/15/2007 Basin Park Hotel - Grand Ballroom Eureka Springs, AR 9/15/2007 Chelsea's Eureka Springs, AR 9/15/2007 The Auditorium Eureka Springs, AR 9/16/2007 Downtown - North Main Parking Lot Eureka Springs, AR 9/16/2007 Chelsea's Eureka Springs, AR 9/27/2007 Tarrytown Music Hall Tarrytown, NY 9/28/2007 North Fork Theatre Westbury, NY 9/29/2007 FirstEnergy Park Lakewood, NJ 10/1/2007 Sherman Theater Stroudsburg, PA 10/2/2007 Palace Theatre Syracuse, NY 10/4/2007 Lebanon Opera House Lebanon, NH 10/5/2007 Chevrolet Theater Wallingford, CT 10/6/2007 Rex Theater Pittsburgh, PA 10/7/2007 Jefferson Center Roanoke, VA 10/9/2007 The Orange Peel Asheville, NC 10/10/2007 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 10/12/2007 Hampden-Sydney College Hampden-Sydney, VA 11/17/2007 Ponderosa Wildlife Preserve Quincy, FL 12/15/2007 The Warfield Theater San Francisco, CA 2008 2/1/2008 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/2/2008 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 2/4/2008 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2008 Recher Theatre Baltimore, MD 3/8/2008 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 3/9/2008 Norva Theatre Norfolk, VA 3/10/2008 The National Richmond, VA 3/11/2008 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 3/12/2008 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 3/13/2008 Calvin Theater Northampton, MA 3/14/2008 Tupelo Music Hall Londonderry, NH 3/15/2008 Sunday River Ski Resort Bethel, ME 3/18/2008 Opera House Traverse City, MI 3/20/2008 House Of Blues Chicago, IL 3/21/2008 Hoogland Center For The Arts Springfield, IL 3/22/2008 Papa Charlie's Lutsen, MN 4/26/2008 Dickson Street Music Festival Fayetteville, AR 4/28/2008 Tipitina's New Orleans, LA 4/29/2008 WorkPlay Birmingham, AL 5/1/2008 Florida Theatre Jacksonville, FL 5/2/2008 SunFest 2008 West Palm Beach, FL 5/3/2008 Jannus Landing St. Petersburg, FL 5/4/2008 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 5/6/2008 Neighborhood Theater Charlotte, NC 5/7/2008 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 5/9/2008 Crossroads Kansas City, MO 5/10/2008 Paramount Theatre Denver, CO 5/11/2008 KBCO Studio C Boulder, CO 5/11/2008 Boulder Theatre Boulder, CO 5/18/2008 Doheny Blues Festival Doheny, CA 6/14/2008 Bonnaroo Music Festival Manchester, TN 6/15/2008 Oronoco Bay Park Alexandria, VA 6/17/2008 House Of Blues Atlantic City, NJ 6/18/2008 Magic City Music Hall Johnson City, NY 6/20/2008 Hampton Beach Casino Hampton Beach, NH 6/21/2008 Cape Cod Melody Tent Hyannis, MA 6/22/2008 South Shore Music Circus Cohasset, MA 7/4/2008 Salierhalle Winterbach near Stuttgart, Germany 7/5/2008 Jazz Fest Wien Vienna, Austria 7/7/2008 The Picturedome Holmfirth, UK 7/8/2008 The Academy Dublin, Ireland 7/9/2008 Wolverhampton Civic Hall Wolverhampton, UK 7/11/2008 indig02 London, England 7/12/2008 Rhythm and Blues Festival Peer, Belgium 7/13/2008 Bospop 2008 Weert, Netherlands 7/14/2008 Tent Festival Tuttlingen, Germany 7/16/2008 Amager Bio Copenhagen, Denmark 7/18/2008 Rootsfestivalen Bronnoysund, Norway 7/19/2008 Pori Jazz Festival Pori, Finland 7/20/2008 Pori Jazz Festival Pori, Finland 7/23/2008 Hirsch Nuremberg, Germany 7/25/2008 Trowbridge Festival Trowbridge, UK 7/26/2008 Open Air & Theater am Tanzbrunnen Köln, Germany 7/27/2008 Womad 2008 Charlton Park, UK 7/28/2008 Edinburgh Jazz Fest Edinborough, UK 7/28/2008 The Queens Hall Edinborough, Scotland 7/29/2008 Belladrum Festival Tartan Heart Fringe 2008 Inverness, Scotland 7/31/2008 Notodden Blues Festival Notodden, Norway 8/1/2008 Notodden Blues Festival Notodden, Norway 8/16/2008 Ribfest at Mid American Cente Council Bluffs, IA 8/17/2008 Bohemian Nights at NewWestFest Ft. Collins, CO 8/29/2008 Taste of Colorado Festival Denver, CO 8/31/2008 Private Show Corsicana, TX 9/13/2008 2008 Ventura Hillsides Music Festival Ventura, CA 9/13/2008 2008 Ventura Hillsides Music Festival Ventura, CA 9/19/2008 Private Show Little Rock, AR 9/20/2008 Clinton Center Little Rock, AR 9/22/2008 Conan O'Brien Show NYC, NY 9/24/2008 M. Rothman & Co. Ramsey, NJ 9/25/2008 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 9/26/2008 WNEW NYC, NY 9/26/2008 The Concert Hall NYC, NY 9/27/2008 The Concert Hall NYC, NY 9/27/2008 Sirius Broadcast Studios NYC, NY 9/28/2008 Showcase Live Foxboro, MA 10/17/2008 9:30 Club Washington, DC 10/18/2008 Water Street Music Hall Rochester, NY 10/19/2008 Tupelo Music Hall Londonderry, NH 10/24/2008 Fitzgerald Theatre St. Paul, MN 10/25/2008 The Pagent St. Louis, MO 10/29/2008 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR 10/30/2008 Moore Theatre Seattle, WA 11/5/2008 KFOG Playspace San Francisco, CA 11/5/2008 Great American Music Hall San Francisco, CA 11/6/2008 Rio Theater Santa Cruz, CA 11/8/2008 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA 11/9/2008 House Of Blues Hollywood, CA 11/10/2008 Belly Up Tavern Solana Beach, CA 12/27/2008 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 12/28/2008 Mr. Small's Theater Millvale, PA 12/30/2008 Recher Theatre Towson, MD 12/31/2008 First Night Montclair Montclair, NJ 2009 1/2/2009 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 1/3/2009 Performing Arts Center Westhampton, NY 1/4/2009 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 1/24/2009 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/25/2009 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 1/26/2009 Grand Lido Negril Negril, Jamaica 5/1/2009 Congress Hall - SAS Radisson Trondheim, Norway 5/2/2009 Ole Bull Scene Bergen, Norway 5/3/2009 The Rockefeller Oslo, Norway 5/5/2009 Bevrijdings Pop Festival(BPOP 2009) Haarlem, Netherlands 5/5/2009 The Max Amsterdam, Netherlands 5/6/2009 Het Podium Hardenberg, Netherlands 5/8/2009 indig02 London, England 5/9/2009 O2 Academy Liverpool, England 5/10/2009 O2 Academy Oxford, England 5/11/2009 The Sage Gateshead, England 5/12/2009 ABC Glasgow, Scotland 5/13/2009 The Academy Dublin, Ireland 5/24/2009 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/25/2009 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/27/2009 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 5/28/2009 National Harbor Waterfront Washington, DC 5/29/2009 Celebrate Virginia "Live" Fredericksburg, VA 5/31/2009 Amos' Charlotte, NC 6/1/2009 The Music Farm Charleston, SC 6/2/2009 The Melting Point Athens, GA 6/4/2009 Revolution Ft. Lauderdale, FL 6/5/2009 WANEE Festival Live Oak, FL 6/6/2009 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 6/13/2009 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA 7/14/2009 KB Club Malmo, Sweden 7/15/2009 Stockholm Jazz Festival Stockholm, Sweden 7/16/2009 Tradgar'n Gothenburg, Sweden 7/18/2009 LIVE on the Levee St. Louis, MO 7/25/2009 Snowbird Rock & Blues Festival Snowbird, UT 8/2/2009 Bayou Boogaloo & Cajun Festival Norfolk, VA 8/7/2009 Magic City Blues Fest Billings, MT 8/19/2009 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 8/20/2009 Hampton Beach Casino Hampton Beach, NH 8/21/2009 Warner Theatre Torrington, CT 8/22/2009 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 8/23/2009 North Fork Theatre Westbury, NY 8/25/2009 Sherman Theater Stroudsburg, PA 8/26/2009 Inner Harbor Amphitheatre Syracuse, NY 8/27/2009 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 8/28/2009 Old Town School of Folk Music Chicago, IL 8/29/2009 The Blue Note Columbia, MO 8/31/2009 Hoyt Sherman Theater Des Moines, IA 9/1/2009 Whiskey Roadhouse Council Bluffs, IA 9/3/2009 Belly Up Tavern Aspen, CO 9/4/2009 Paramount Theatre Denver, CO 9/5/2009 Copper Mountain Copper Mountain, CO 10/3/2009 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, CA 10/4/2009 The Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 10/4/2009 Golden Gate Park San Francisco, CA 10/6/2009 Belly Up Tavern Solana Beach, CA 10/8/2009 The Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 10/9/2009 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA 10/10/2009 Martini Ranch Scottsdale, AZ 10/11/2009 Lensic Performing Arts Center Santa Fe, NM 10/13/2009 Fox Theatre Boulder, CO 10/15/2009 Crossroads Kansas City, MO 10/16/2009 Minglewood Hall Memphis, TN 10/17/2009 George's Majestic Lounge Fayetteville, AR 10/19/2009 Granada Theatre Dallas, TX 10/20/2009 One World Theatre Austin, TX 10/22/2009 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA 10/23/2009 Plaza Theatre Orlando, FL 10/24/2009 Sarasota Blues Festival Sarasota, FL 11/7/2009 Casa Marina Resort Key West, FL 12/31/2009 Recher Theatre Towson, MD